


Comparsa Pokémon

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, One Shot Collection, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Colección de relatos del mundo pokémon a raíz de una tabla (no terminada). Actualización de los tags eventualmente.





	1. Acto heroico  [Pokémon favorito – Golduck/ORAS]

Pensaba que el calificativo de héroe iba más con otros pokémon como Lucario o Gallade que con él; al fin y al cabo, bostezar fue lo único que hizo al llegar a aquel lugar donde hacía un calor infernal. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de buscar un refugio porque el clima, así como había empeorado de golpe, se compuso.  
  
Tampoco sabía por qué la gente de la aldea salió corriendo de sus casas a alzarlo por los cielos mientras le gritaban con pompa y júbilo: “¡Hurra! ¡Gracias a Golduck no tendremos que sufrir más por culpa del despertar de Groudon!” Todo el pueblo lo veneraba como si en verdad se hubiese enfrentado al mismísimo pokémon legendario; en serio, ¿qué había hecho? Ciertamente los humanos eran raros y lo que ellos entendían como un acto heroico, también.


	2. Maquiavélico [Líder de Gimnasio – Giovanni/Pokémon Origins]

Por más que su memoria diera un paseo en los jardines del tiempo, no lograba recordar el momento exacto en el que su vida se torció, posiblemente ese punto como tal no existía y el declive de su inocencia empezó desde el mismo día que, siendo un niño de Ciudad Verde, decidió emprender su aventura junto a su valiente Charmander. Nadie hubiese podido adivinar que aquel chico algo cobarde que le tenía miedo a los pokémon insecto se terminaría convirtiendo en el líder de la banda criminal más importante y temida de Kanto, ni siquiera él mismo.  
  
Tal vez la razón por la que a veces le daba por pensar en ‘tonterías’ era que, de vez en cuando, no le llegaba un mocoso con el ego del tamaño de su plantilla laboral ufanándose de que iba a ganar con su inicial de agua (y perder al minuto contra su Rhyhorn con rayo) sino un verdadero entrenador pokémon, alguien en cuya mirada se reflejaba la pasión y el amor por su profesión… alguien que no mostrara el temor de darlo todo en el campo de batalla.  
  
A veces pasaba que esos niños -porque pese a todo no dejaban de serlo- en su inocencia, después del duelo, le decían cosas como: “Me seguiré esforzando para yo también convertirme en un Líder de Gimnasio, señor”, y él sólo se reía para sus adentros, como si aquella profesión tuviese algo de divino. Sacó de su gaveta uno de sus habanos caros, se sentó en su silla ejecutiva y contempló la gran ciudad desde la ventana recordando que todo ese mundo le pertenecía.  
  
¿No deseaba él ser un líder? ¿Cuándo fue que se lo planteó? ¿Cuándo fue que eso le dejó de importar?  
  
Fachada para sus actos, sueño de la infancia, ¿¡qué más daba si al final tenía lo que quería!? El fin justificaba los medios.


	3. El sonido de la soledad [Pueblo/Ciudad – Pueblo Lavanda/Anime]

Para el trio fantasmal el problema era más que evidente: la gente no sabía reírse. Los humanos que venían de Azafrán llegaban con rostros tristes o iracundos por su derrota ante Sabrina y los que llegaban de otros lados, lo hacían con lágrimas en los ojos y un pokémon fallecido en brazos.  
  
A lo mejor su incapacidad para morirse era lo que les hacía ver a la muerte como una broma más, una de mal gusto, eso sí.  
  
Por eso cada noche acudían a la parte más alta de la torre para alistar su macabro concierto; dicho calificativo lo había otorgado la gente y no ellos, se debía decir. Gastly producía una especie de siseo mientras se balanceaba como un péndulo; Haunter usaba su gran boca y transformaba su risa en un tarareo constante y Gengar, el mayor de los hermanos fantasma, producía extraños sonidos usando su ataque de tinieblas. Aquel tónico de singulares sonidos formaba una canción que pretendía llevarle algo de ánimo a todos los pobladores de Pueblo Lavanda…  
  
Nadie volvió a acercarse a aquel lugar.  
  
Algunos entrenadores que tenían el valor o el descaro suficiente como para querer atrapar un pokémon fantasma llegaban hasta la torre pretendiendo que no les daba miedo o, en su defecto, que el deseo de poder ganarle a la líder psíquica era lo suficiente como para enfrentar sus temores. La mayoría salían corriendo al escuchar el primer sonido tenebroso. Y es que cuenta la leyenda que un día, la tétrica música proveniente de la torre cesó para darle lugar a llantos y lamentos de ultratumba.  
  
Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que un chico proveniente de Pueblo Paleta descubriera que si existía algo más lúgubre que una melodía espectral, ese era el sonido de la soledad.


	4. Diametralmente opuestos  [Rival – Paul-Ash/AU]

Paul y Ash no tenían casi nada en común, hasta podría decirse que eran diametralmente opuestos: a Ash le gustaban los fines de semana en el parque jugando con otros niños y meciéndose alegremente en los columpios, las visitas al zoológico y se le daban bien los deportes; Paul rara vez sonreía o hablaba con otros niños, prefería la compañía de los adultos y las melancólicas noches de lluvia leyendo un libro en su habitación.  
  
Pero ambos amaban “Pokémon”, el juego de capturar monstruos de bolsillo.  
  
Ash pasaba las tardes después del colegio llenando su pokédex, pero no sólo con el objetivo de desbloquear un logro; para él, cada una de esas criaturas era fantástica y se imaginaba cómo sería su vida si aquellos seres existieran, ¡qué hermosa sería una vida donde no tuviese que preocupar más por la escuela para dedicarse a ser todo un maestro pokémon! Todas sus capturas tenían un nombre e intentaba subirlos de nivel, así eso significara pasarse la liga una y otra vez para poder ganar experiencia. Su pokémon favorito era un Pikachu llamado ‘Pika’ a quien había atrapado en su primera partida y que siempre llevaba consigo sin importar el tipo de enemigo al que se enfrentara… incluso si ese rival era Paul, a quien jamás le había podido ganar.  
  
—Pierdo mi tiempo contigo, nunca vas a ganar si no juegas en competitivo.  
  
Ash odiaba que para su conocido de cabellos morados todo el juego se redujera a números y un par de cálculos complejos; le aburría que su equipo casi siempre fuese el mismo y que lo confundiera con términos extraños como ‘genes perfectos’, ‘evs’ o ‘ivs’.  
  
—Ni siquiera creo que te guste el juego, sólo te gusta ganar.  
  
Paul odiaba que ese niño de mejillas manchadas no se tomase nada nunca en serio; que a sabiendas del coste del juego –porque en su casa el dinero no estaba sobrado– no le sacase el máximo potencial que sólo se obtenía combatiendo contra jugadores reales y que simplemente fuese un pretexto para malgastar su tiempo en algo improductivo.  
  
—Bah, está bien, pero sólo una batalla.  
  
Pero cuando conectaban su consola, a ambos los llenaba esa sensación de que su batalla era real, que ahí mismo ante sus ojos ese montón de datos se materializaban y que, al compás de su voz, lanzaban poderosos ataques que desafiaban todas las leyes de la física. Ambos creían en la magia del mundo pokémon, a su manera.  
  
Al terminar el combate, lo que ninguno de los dos se podía creer era que Ash hubiese podido ganar usando sus pokémon favoritos.  
  
—¡Patético!


	5. Le monde merveilleux des insectes  [Tipo elemental – Bicho/OC]

Johan le tenía pavor a los pokémon tipo bicho, cosa relativamente normal para cualquier persona que viniera de la urbanizada Ciudad Luminalia; donde las calles pavimentadas, el relinche de los Ponyta tirando de los carruajes y la recién instalada luz eléctrica mantenían a raya a esos horrendos insectos que, según su madre, causaban temibles enfermedades. Al ver que el único camino desde su nueva casa hasta el colegio era un sendero que atravesaba un gran prado lleno de flores, árboles, trigales y –no podían faltar– un montón de bichos, comenzó a rechistar y lloriquear que no quería ir a la escuela nunca más. Por su puesto, un buen tirón de orejas de mamá era el punto final a toda discusión.  
  
Johan intentó recorrer el sendero a toda marcha evitando ver el paisaje, pero le era imposible no poner atención en los detalles y, mirara a donde mirara, ahí había una visión escalofriante: Beedrills y Combees sobrevolando y recogiendo el polen de las flores, Scatterbugs reptando por los árboles, Spinaraks tejiendo sus telarañas entre los cultivos… Lejos de resultarle un lindo cuadro campirano, aquello parecía sacado de una historia de terror. Aquellos pensamientos se sacudieron en su cabeza en el instante que tropezó y cayó al suelo; al intentar patear la piedra que lo había hecho caer, se percató que  _eso_  no era una piedra.  
  
—¡Ah, un asqueroso bicho! —Aquel Karrablast no sólo se había llevado un buen golpe, sino que además de ser pisoteado, ahora le llovían insultos. El chico buscó desesperadamente su mochila para estrellarle ese grueso libro de matemáticas, ¡por fin le serviría para algo útil!  
  
El enfado de Karrablast se hizo evidente y para evitar convertirse en una sucia mancha en el piso, el pokémon comenzó a preparar un ‘cortefuria’. Johan se echó a llorar más por el pavor que le provocaba el escarabajo azul que el pensar que su corta vida podía terminar ahí mismo. Siguió llorando sin percatarse que ya había pasado un rato desde que el pokémon se propuso atacarlo y fue una voz serena la que le hizo contener las lágrimas.  
  
—Ya no tienes nada que temer, Karrablast ya no te hará daño, pero creo que le debes una disculpa, no es de caballeros pisar a alguien y después insultarle.  
  
A su lado se encontraba un joven de abrigo largo, corbatín, botines y un sombrero de copa. Por su aspecto, no debía pasar de los veintitrés años. A su lado, había una bicicleta en la que había llegado y un Leavanny, el primero que veía en su vida. Johan se disculpó con el pokémon que, aun malhumorado, aceptó y siguió su camino.  
  
—Perdón, señor, es que… ¡los bichos me dan mucho miedo!  
  
—A mucha gente le pasa pero… ¿sabes a qué se debe ese miedo? —El niño negó con la cabeza— Es que la gente no se da la oportunidad de conocer sobre los pokémon insecto; algunos tienen una apariencia aterradora y otros, ciertamente, pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si se les provoca, pero la mayoría son criaturas muy agradables y sociables —al decir esto, Leavanny hizo una pequeña reverencia—, además de ser muy útiles ya que nos ayudan a producir nuestros alimentos o ropa.  
  
—No sabía eso, señor, pensaba que todos eran malos porque nos enfermaban.  
  
—Dime pequeño, ¿vas camino a la escuela? —Esta vez afirmó con mucho brío—. Entonces no es necesario que me digas señor, maestro estaría bien; aunque si te apetece sólo llamarme Henri, no hay ningún problema.  
  
Durante el trayecto y dentro del aula, Henri contaba con emoción las historias del maravilloso mundo de los insectos y relacionaba a estos pokémon con otras asignaturas como las matemáticas o la literatura (los niños amaron la historia del Kricketot y los Durant). Henri era un maestro novato dentro de la aldea y soñaba con abrirse paso entre los hombres de ciencia y alto status que residían en la capital gracias a sus investigaciones sobre los pokémon insecto, pero su máximo anhelo era lograr que niños como Johan y los adultos dejaran de ver con temor a esos seres de la naturaleza y que sintieran por ellos la misma fascinación que por los misteriosos tipos hada de los que poco se sabía o respeto como hacia los legendarios dragones. Sabía que su meta sería difícil de lograr ya que todos los hombres de renombre dentro de los círculos académicos venían de familias respetadas que podían pagar sus estudios en las mejores universidades de la región o del mundo, cosa que le era imposible por venir de un origen humilde. Al menos, uno de sus objetivos sí podía lograrlo.  
  
—Niños, ¿quién quiere ver cómo los combees hacen miel? —Ver la emoción en sus caras era motivo más que suficiente para no rendirse.  
  
Para cuando terminó el día, todos los niños emprendieron el viaje a sus casas; Henri fue en búsqueda de su bicicleta cuando notó que todavía había alguien en el patio del jardín. Se trataba de Johan.  
  
—Dime, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?  
  
El niño miraba perdidamente al horizonte ya que, mientras atardecía, los Volbeat iban saliendo de sus escondites y comenzaban a alumbrar el sendero.  
  
—Gracias profesor, pero… creo que ya no me dan más miedo los insectos… ¡Son hermosos!  
  
—Lo son, todo lo que habita en este mundo lo es, por eso nunca debemos desprestigiar a ninguna criatura, por más pequeña o singular que sea.  
  
Los dos separaron sus caminos pero habían encaminado sus pasiones y, sin saberlo, estas los llevarían por un camino mucho más grande de lo que ellos podían imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relato basado libremente en la vida de Jean Henri Fabre: naturalista, humanista, micólogo, entomólogo, escritor apasionado por la naturaleza, y poeta francés del siglo XIX. Al trabajar en esto se me ocurrió que su historia para para mucho y posteriormente quiero concretar un proyecto dentro del mundo pokémon, pero eso será hasta bastante más adelante.


	6. Déjalo en empate [Derrota – Manon Vs Alan/The strongest MegaEvolution]

Alan creyó tenerla fácil; básicamente supuso que le sería imposible perder un reto tan sencillo. Apretó los dientes junto con el puño, intentó regular su respiración e hizo lo posible por despejar su mente, justo como en los combates, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?  
  
“Uno… dos… tres… calma…”  
  
Pero no podía, esta vez Manon sí que se había empeñado en tomarse el reto en serio, más que su último contrincante. Intentó no mover ni un músculo, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba a su completa disposición. Comenzó arqueando una ceja y el risorio comenzaba a marcarse. Cuando creyó tenerlo todo controlado, ella contraatacó de tal manera que toda resistencia era fútil.  
  
Alan sonrió.  
  
—Te dije que te reirías de mi chiste.  
  
Manon brincaba de alegría mientras Chespin, montando en su hombro, aplaudía por la victoria de su entrenadora.  
  
Era un chiste malísimo, tonto, sin sentido; pero eso no había evitado que la novata comenzara a reírse antes de terminar de contarlo. No quedaba más que admitir que había perdido esa apuesta.  
  
—¡Perdiste!  
  
Lo que se negaba a aceptar, era que no había sonreído por el chiste en sí.  
  
—Dejémoslo en que ha sido un empate —respondió con su característica frialdad.  
  
Aunque Manon preguntó en repetidas ocasiones a qué se refería, Alan no respondía o simplemente se limitaba a decir que si no mantenía el paso, no llegarían nunca hasta la siguiente ciudad a comprarle el helado que ahora le debía.  
  
Porque ella se había ganado una fría golosina sabor limón; y él, su sonrisa.


	7. Paradoja [Shipping – Unknownshipping/Ash x N]

Eres… una criatura curiosa… sí, una bastante singular. Eres… como yo… un desagradable ser humano. Dices amar a los pokémon; sin embargo, los haces pelear con el objetivo de hacerlos más fuertes (¿Y qué si no desean serlo?). Dices luchar por su felicidad pero buscas llenar tu ego con un título vacío, ese que llaman “Maestro Pokémon”. No puede oír la voz de tus pokémon como yo lo hago, mas Pikachu y tú se comprenden a la perfección.  
  
Comprender… busco hacerlo y no puedo. Eres una paradoja sacada de un mundo que no conozco. Eres su amo pero, a la vez, amigo de mis ‘amigos’. Eres quien lo daría todo por ellos y, aun así, no disputas su libertad. Eres mi problema aunque te anuncies como mi solución. ¿Eres mi enemigo? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
  
Eres… interesante.  
  
Eres mi sueño y mi más grande pesadilla. Eres anarquía y caos en mi mente. Eres un sueño inalcanzable. Eres el ideal de la cruel realidad de mi mundo. Eres a quien no sé definir como mi igual o mi contrario.  
  
¿Qué eres?  
  
¡Muéstrame la verdad de tus palabras mientras yo intento desmontar la moralidad de tus actos! ¡Intenta ser la luz en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, si no es el fuego de mis palabras el que te consume primero! ¡Juega al rey de espadas cuando yo me barajo con mi rey de bastos! ¡Enséñame aquel mundo listo para podar la maleza del odio, ese que los tuyos sembraron en el mundo y del que eres culpable!  
  
Líbrame de toda duda.  
  
 _Déjame en ti encontrar la verdad._


	8. Te elijo a ti  [Starter/Inner]

    932

> **8\. Te elijo a ti  
>  [Starter/Inner]**
> 
>   
> Ser entrenador pokémon no es fácil, en estos meses me he dedicado a estudiar lo más que he podido para empezar mi viaje y aun así tengo un montón de dudas y temores que espero ir despejando con el tiempo. Es sabido que existen reglas no escritas que de algún modo todo mundo sabe en cuanto a elegir el primer pokémon. Por ejemplo, dicen que Bulbasaur es para los que les gusta el camino fácil, pero otros que es la elección sabia y lógica; que Charmander es para aquellos que busquen un verdadero reto que forje el carácter y la paciencia, los detractores que es la opción que te deja parado como un presuntuoso que no podrá pasar del primer gimnasio; al final queda Squirtle, el de los indecisos… o alternativos.
> 
> A final de cuentas, cualquiera de las opciones parecía correcta, ¿cuál escoger? Quizá debí quedarme más tiempo en casa tomando la decisión, la mirada de ese hombre me intimida un poco.
> 
> —Hola, tú debes ser… eh… ¿cuál dices que era tu nombre? —No le reclamo nada, seguro que esos son gajes de la edad, así que opto por presentarme como es debido— Ya veo, y dime… ¿Eres un chico o una chica?
> 
> Hace tan sólo tres minutos tenía serias dudas existenciales sobre una de las opciones más importantes que haré en mi vida; ahora las tengo en torno a mi sexualidad.
> 
> —Lo siento, es que las modas de los jóvenes de ahora… —Samuel Oak podrá ser una eminencia sobre los pokémon, pero parece que de las ‘crías’ humanas no sabe nada— En fin. Dime… ¿Cuál es el pokémon que quieres?
> 
> De vuelta al inicio. Frente a mi hay una máquina con un domo de cristal y una pista giratoria con tres pokébolas, cada una de ellas marcadas con el elemento del pokémon que contienen.
> 
> Charmander, Bulbasaur o Squirtle. ¿Con cuál me quedo? ¿Debo considerar los gimnasios que me aguardan? ¿Debo escoger aquel que me permita capturar más pokémon? ¿Debo escoger al que tenga las mejores características en general? Mi mano se encuentra al centro del triángulo que conforman las esferas, un movimiento en cualquier dirección será la que determine mi destino; tiemblo y espero que sea mi inconsciente el que tome la decisión…
> 
> O así hubiese pasado de no irse la luz.
> 
> El profesor y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor porque era mediodía y la luz que radiaba de las ventanas nos permitía ver los alrededores, pero fueron nuestros oídos los que nos guiaron a un pequeño rincón del laboratorio.
> 
> —¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó el profesor. Aquel Rattata lo miró con cara de pillo, como respondiéndole “y quién iba a ser si no yo” —Bien, no me dejas otra opción.
> 
> De su bolsillo sacó una pokébola; el roedor no pudo moverse mucho, posiblemente masticar tantos cables le habían causado una buena indigestión. El objeto lo golpeó en la cabeza y, en un instante, el pokémon se convirtió en un haz de luz. Uno, dos, tres… y Rattata quedó capturado.
> 
> —Siento los inconvenientes, ese pequeño llevaba causando problemas todo el mes. ¿Te has decidido ya?
> 
> —Sí, quiero ese —le contesto señalando la pokébola que justo acababa de recoger del piso.
> 
> —¿¡Qué!? ¿Este Rattata?
> 
> —Sí, ese es el pokémon que quiero.
> 
> —Te aconsejaría que lo pensaras bien —me dijo en un tono escéptico—, cerca del pueblo hay muchos Rattatas que podrías capturar con tu pokémon inicial. Claramente estarías en una tremenda desventaja.
> 
> —Bueno, si lo dice así, puede que tenga razón. Pero ¿no ha dicho que le estuvo dando problemas todo un mes? Seguro que se trata de un pokémon muy listo y vivaz, y con toda la experiencia de un verdadero pokémon salvaje; en realidad creo que serán mis rivales los que tengan desventaja.
> 
> Debí cerrar la bocota antes de decir eso último, ahora seguro que me dan una patada en el trasero…
> 
> —Si crees que esa es tu mejor opción entonces… adelante, el Ratatta es tuyo.
> 
> Y sobre mis manos pone al que va a ser mi compañero en un largo y potencialmente peligroso viaje. Los ojos no me dejan de brillar, tengo ganas de saltar, correr y aventarme por la primera ventana que me tope. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.
> 
> —¿Deseas ponerle un mote?
> 
> Me lo pienso un instante.
> 
> —Fang estaría bien.
> 
> Como lo marcaba el protocolo, me dio una pokédex, cinco pokébolas más y me explicó los pasos básicos para poder emplearlos. El resto dependía de mí.
> 
> Tal vez Fang no era la mejor opción para empezar el viaje y ciertamente había sido una decisión inusual; seguramente otros niños morirían por tener la opción de empezar con un pokémon genial como Pikachu o Eevee, pero es que precisamente los Rattatas son pokémon tan comunes que la mayoría no tiene el menor interés en capturarlos… a lo mejor es que sólo sirven para obtener más experiencia y si eso era… ¿no se habría enfrentado ya a cualquiera de los tres iniciales y habría salido vivito y coleando del combate?
> 
> Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparme por los líos de los tipos porque tenía un pokémon verdaderamente neutro. Ganar o perder ya no dependía de un ataque súper efectivo o poco eficaz, sino de la verdadera fuerza de Fang y la astucia de mi parte al momento de entablar una batalla.
> 
> ¡Ruta 1, aquí vamos!


	9. Ganar o ganar [Estrategia/Anime]

—¡Hoy en las expediciones de Mayley! ¿¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!? Si se trata de un Tentacruel, uno horrendo y malhumorado devorando su comida como si no hubiese mañana. ¡Sólo miren como no le da tregua a esas brochetitas de Octillery! La tesis de esta reportera estrella es que ese ‘Tent’ debe tener como mínimo cuatro estómagos y que su maleducada ingesta de alimento se debe a la frustración provocada por haber perdido en combate ante algún sexy y genial coordinador pokémon. Volvemos al estudio con ustedes, querido público —guiñó un ojo, mandó un beso a saber dónde y terminó posando en un solo pie mientras mantenía ese encuadre con sus dedos.  
  
May no sabía que le molestaba más: el hecho de que otra vez se pusiera ese ridículo disfraz suyo para fastidiarla, que se mofara de sus sueños guajiros de ser una renombrada reportera, que le dijera que comía como hambrienta, que le recordara su reciente derrota o simplemente que le fastidiara la hora de la merienda con su molesta presencia. La respuesta era… todas las anteriores.  
  
Gritó el nombre del coordinador del mismo modo que un Charizard escupiría un poderoso lanzallamas en su contra. Esta vez le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir, que era un arrogante y un patán, algo peor que escoria y que si por ella fuera lo mandaría a volar directo a la luna en un viaje de ida sin retorno.  
  
—No sé de qué te quejas si lo estoy haciendo bastante mejor que tú; no tienes encanto y ni sabes posar bien.  
  
—¡Harley, eres un…!  
  
—Cuida bien tus palabras, pequeña. No puedes ponerte al brinco con un adulto que sabe de lo que habla hasta que estés así de alta —dijo poniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su mentón cuando sabía de sobra que May no le llegaba bien ni a los hombros… ¿le estaba insinuando que era una enana? — y, de paso, así de delgada —puso su otra mano en la cintura y meneando ligeramente la cadera para presumir su vientre perfectamente aplanado… ¡Le estaba diciendo gorda!  
  
Antes de que la coordinadora de Petalburgo pudiese sacar a todo su equipo para hacerlo papilla, la voz de Drew evitó un potencial desastre. Genial, ahora que el “pelos de ensalada” entraba en escena, la diversión se terminaba… o quizás no.  
  
—¡Ay, ya llegó tu noviesito a defender a la dama en apuros!  
  
—¡Es la millonésima vez que te digo que Drew no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos! —Claro, claro, y las otras 999,999 veces que ese rubor se pintaba en su rostro no lo hacía ver menos sospechoso.  
  
—No nací ayer, cariño, pero de todos modos tendremos que dejar esos divertidos momentos de lado que si no llegaré tarde con mi ‘cita’.  
  
—¿Cita? ¿Tú?  
  
— _Sorry_  si te carcomen los celos May, pero a mí no me gusta andar con tantos rodeos. De todos modos, ya que parece que tienes cierta  _disponibilidad_ , en cuanto aceptes que soy la persona más genial, carismática, apuesta e inteligente de esta planeta puedes llamarme, galletita de jengibre, que eso de la fidelidad es de aburridos —y terminando de jalarle una mejilla, Harley se despidió como sólo él sabe hacerlo y salió dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.  
  
A una distancia considerable de ahí, se encontraba Solidad a las puertas de un lujoso spa esperando al sujeto que la había invitado a un día de “completa relajación anti-bobos”, término que le había robado a una de sus “comadres” para referirse a niños molestos que se interponen en tu camino con bastante regularidad. Esa ‘cita’ no era más que un pretexto de aprovechar el cupón adicional que se había ganado en una ronda de exhibición especial en Portual; bien pudo haber gastado sólo el suyo, pero nunca estaba de más tener con quién pasar el rato hablando de frivolidades y a quién presumirle la ropa nueva que acababa de comprar.  
  
Harley no dejaba de hablar de lo perfecta que era su vida y lo bien que se la pasaba mientras le arreglaban las uñas. Solidad de vez en cuando lanzaba una risita de lo simpático que le resultaba todo el asunto… en especial de todo lo referente a May.  
  
Porque él podía ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero no más que Solidad.  
  
—Deberías ser más directo con ella —sugirió con una voz calmada, como de quien sabe dar un buen consejo—, puede que un día se harte de tu juego y las cosas se salgan de control.  
  
—Puede ser —respondió porque a él siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra—, pero qué más da, todo sigue siendo parte de mi brillante plan —esta vez se giró a verla guiñándole el ojo.  
  
—Oh —ella se mostraba intrigada—, ¿me lo dirás? Siempre sueles decir que entre ‘amigas’ no hay secretos —esta vez le regresó el gesto.  
  
—Esa ha sido una buena jugada. Está bien, pero si le dices una sola palabra a Tent… Que me odie o que me ame a estas alturas me da igual; lo importante, linda, es que no deje de pensar en mí. Si logro que un día deje a ese amargado de una vez y se fije en mí, viviré en su corazón. Si llega a detestarme por lo que hago, no saldré nunca de su mente. Ambas opciones están a mi favor. Por eso, haga lo que haga, no debo dejar de serle indiferente… ¡Y ten por seguro que mi nuevo look no lo hará!  
  
—No cabe duda que cuando se trata de hacer estrategias, dentro y fuera de los concursos, nadie puede superarte en originalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love me or hate me, both are in my favor...If you love me, I'll always be in your heart...If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind.”


	10. Ángeles [Organización Criminal - Team Rocket/CD-Drama]

Nadie dentro del Equipo Rocket tenía una historia feliz, esa era una conclusión obvia dentro de una banda delictiva. La mayoría de los que se unían lo hacían por avaricia y ansias de poder; también sobraban los casos de entrenadores que fracasaron en su misión por capturar pokémon poderosos usando vías legales. Los que en verdad daban miedo eran aquellos sujetos con un pasado oscuro y siniestro que, según ellos, los había trasformado en unos verdaderos sociópatas y asesinos.  
  
Nada de eso parecía aplicarse a Mondo, quien siempre iba con una sonrisa de un lado a otro a repartir las provisiones. Pocos se habían cuestionado cómo era que un chico tan servicial y educado había caído en las garras de Giovanni… y precisamente eran pocos porque nadie le prestaba atención.  
  
—Mis señores, les he traído el cargamento del mes; además, estuve apoyando al Profesor Namba con unas tareas y gracias a ello logré conseguir que me dieran una dotación extra de frituras.  
  
Los ojos de Jessie, James y Meowth brillaron al ver esa bolsa extra de papitas que podría evitar que un día se murieran de hambre. Por un momento se pusieron de rodillas ante el joven repartidor agradeciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos lo bueno y bondadoso que era con ellos, al siguiente se pusieron de pie y fingieron la compostura; al fin y al cabo eran los “superiores” y tenían que poner el ejemplo de ser fríos y serios aunque fuese por cinco minutos.  
  
Decidieron festejar ese día de bonanza destapando los fideos instantáneos. Mientras el trío se deleitaba probando un manjar caliente que no habían probado en semanas, Mondo perdía sus pensamientos contemplando el vapor que salía de su vaso.  
  
—Mondo, ¿me puedes pasar la salsa de soya? Por favor.  
  
—Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Con todo gusto, señorita Jessie!  
  
—¿En qué piensas, chamaco? —Preguntó James.  
  
—N-no… nada, es que yo…  
  


* * *

  
Un año atrás, Mondo se encontraba deambulando por las calles nevadas en una ciudad donde todos se habían acogido del frío. Ahí, en esos cálidos hogares habitados por familias de humanos y pokémon, no había espacio para él.  
  
Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no podía volver.  
  
Tras varios días de viaje sin un centavo en el bolsillo, comenzó a mendigar por las calles en espera de conseguir algo para comer. Nadie tuvo piedad de su endeble mirada y las bayas no crecerían en ese invierno anticipado. No le quedó de otra más que robar.  
  
En sus manos había un vaso de fideos instantáneos, lo único que pudo sacar de la tienda de conveniencia después de pensárselo mil veces. Se sentía sucio por su fechoría… y se sentía tonto por haber escogido algo que requería de preparación cuando simplemente pudo tomar otra clase de bocadillo.  
  
Cerca de la ciudad corría un pequeño riachuelo que para su fortuna aún no se había congelado. Llenó una lata vacía que encontró a la orilla de agua y como pudo, prendió una pequeña fogata frotando un par de ramitas; no sería lo suficiente como para hacerle pasar una cálida noche pero confiaba en que tenía lo necesario para hacer que el agua hirviera.  
  
Cuando su cena -y posiblemente único alimento en los días venideros- estuvo lista, unos sujetos con pinta de malhechores aparecieron de los arbustos.  
  
—¡Eh, tú! No pareces ser de por aquí y no me agradan los tipos nuevos —dijo en tono amenazador un sujeto alto con traje de cuero y lentes oscuros.  
  
—Seguro que es otro vagabundo, hay que enseñarle que estas calles ya tienen dueño… que es usted, jefesito —coreó un sujeto mucho más bajito pero con la misma pinta estrafalaria.  
  
—Sí, y el pago de esta noche será esa deliciosa sopa de fideos —al señalarla, Mondo trató de esconderla y pidió piedad pues era lo único que tenía para comer —. Bah, encima detesto a los llorones, es momento de darte una lección.  
  
Al dar un paso más, notaron que algo les bloqueaba el resplandor de la luna; alzaron la mirada y sobre la copa del árbol más alto había una extraña figura… no… eran tres figuras que se veían imponentes en el manto de la noche.  
  
—Prepárense para los problemas —anunciaba una bella dama de cabellos de fuego y ojos azules como los del zafiro más fino.  
  
—Y más vale que teman —a su lado, se encontraba un joven de cabellos violetas y cuya mirada brillaba como una esmeralda.  
  
—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
  
—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
  
—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
  
—Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.  
  
—¡Jessie!  
  
—¡James!  
  
—¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!  
  
—¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!  
  
—¡Meowth! ¡Así es! —Eso… ¿eso era un Meowth? ¡Un Meowth que hablaba!  
  
Los dos sujetos se pusieron más pálidos que el resplandor del astro en el cielo, aun los ladrones de poca monta sabían que con el Equipo Rocket nadie se mete. Temiendo lo peor, salieron corriendo por donde habían venido.  
  
Mondo cayó sentado de la impresión… auténticos ángeles caídos del cielo habían venido a rescatarlo de su desgracia.  
  
—Vaya, sí que los ladronzuelos de esta zona son unos cobardicas —se lamentó el joven.  
  
—Calma, James, es normal que nos teman, después de todo el Equipo Rocket será quien conquiste este mundo.  
  
—Y cuando eso pase, nosotros seremos los más ricos y poderosos, ¡nyahaha!  
  
—Ey… ¿Y ese sujeto de ahí? No lo había visto.  
  
—Bueno, es nuestra oportunidad —la bella dama se acercó hasta Mondo con gracia y estilo… ¡Pero qué mujer!— Oye tú… será mejor que nos entregues a tus pokémon o si no…  
  
Un triple estruendo interrumpió el atraco, sus estómagos rugieron con fuerza y pronto no tardó el de Mondo en unirse al coro.  
  
—Me chilla la solitaria y la acompañada —lloriqueó James.  
  
—¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes dos se hayan dejado caer las provisiones del globo!  
  
—¿Nuestra culpa? ¡Pero si fue a ti a quien se le cayó la red! —Contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
—¡Se me cayó porque ustedes me distrajeron con sus tonterías!  
  
Y en un segundo, se echaron a pelear formando una nube de polvo de donde sólo salían gritos y estrellitas.  
  
—¡Tengan!  
  
Jessie, James y Meowth voltearon a ver, era ese chico al que estaban a punto de asaltar ofreciéndoles ese apetitoso vaso de fideos instantáneos. Se volvieron a mirar entre sí y muy gustosamente aceptaron la ofrenda.  
  
—¡Está deliciosa! —Gritó la pelirroja de felicidad.  
  
—¡Ah! Nada como un bocado caliente para este frío.  
  
—¡Oigan, déjenle algo a Meowth!... ¡Qué bien, con esto no tendré que gastar mi novena vida!  
  
Cuando se volvieron a girar para darle las gracias a su comensal… el pobre yacía desmayado en el piso.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, Mondo se encontraba dentro de una cueva, con un par de periódicos encima y, junto a él, una pequeña provisión de panecillos y dulces. Definitivamente se había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Comió a toda prisa y cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho, notó una pequeña nota en el piso.  
  


_“Aunque somos auténticos villanos, no nos gustar morder la mano de quien nos da de comer. Robamos un par de cosas de la tienda y como acto malvado, nos hemos quedado con lo más delicioso y te hemos dejado con las sobras._

_Atte: Los futuros amos de este planeta._

_Pd: Recupérate pronto.”_

 

* * *

  
  
—¡Tierra llamando a Mondo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nya, Mondo, te estoy hablando!  
  
—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, maestro Meowth! Es que no pude evitar acordarme del día que nos conocimos y del momento que decidí que me uniría a las fuerzas del Equipo Rocket para servirles.  
  
A los chicos les entró la nostalgia de ese día que no estaba tan lejano y sin poder evitarlo, abrazaron a su pequeño pupilo causándole un gran rubor y que se le salieran un par de lágrimas. Decidieron mandar al diablo su austeridad y desempacaron las sodas y todo lo más apetitoso de su pequeña despensa, esa sería una noche para festejar el buen compañerismo de los cuatro.  
  
—¡El Equipo Rocket será quien conquiste este mundo! —Brindaron los tres alzando su vaso, Mondo también se alegró por ese objetivo que en el fondo no era de su interés.  
  
Aunque todo el grupo sonreía, estaban conscientes que no todo en su vida era dicha y felicidad; el adolescente de cabello castaño no lo sabía pero aquellos a quienes idolatraba compartían un pasado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento; al igual que él, llevaban tiempo huyendo de su cruel realidad.  
  
Y pasaría más tiempo para que el trío que siempre andaba tras el rastro de Pikachu supiera del secreto tras la sonrisa de Mondo.  
  
Porque quienes llegaban a las filas del Equipo Rocket a veces lo hacían para olvidar. Pero por esa noche, bajo el brillo de las estrellas, aquella organización representaría la esperanza de encontrar un blanco amanecer.


	11. Un último consejo [Profesión - Consejero de gimnasio/BW]

Era un recinto el que lo separaba de su ansiado sueño de ser el campeón de Unova. Ni siquiera el mismo Black se había imaginado llegando tan lejos; recordó el momento en que llegó a ese café porque se moría de hambre y cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse que ese era el gimnasio pokémon, sabía que todos los líderes se especializaban en un tipo, por ello al ver que había tres líderes con tres especies diferentes lo desconcertó tanto que pensó que le sería imposible ganar.  
  
—¿A estas alturas todavía tienes dudas? —Preguntó el hombre canoso de gafas oscuras.  
  
—¡Señor Conse! ¿¡Que hace usted aquí!? —Esa era una pregunta muy válida ya que para poder entrar a la lujosa mansión donde habitaban los integrantes de la Élite se requerían las ocho medallas de la región.  
  
—Mi trabajo —Respondió de forma jovial como siempre hacía—. Lo has hecho muy bien, desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que tenías potencial para ser un gran entrenador pokémon.  
  
Black estaba totalmente cohibido por el comentario, ni siquiera su madre solía darle esa clase de ánimos.  
  
—Debes saber que el campeón una gran variedad de pokémon por lo que no podrás usar la ventaja de tipos esta vez, pero a lo largo de tu viaje has obtenido las herramientas necesarias para hacerle frente a este reto. Ten calma, piensa claro, pon todo el corazón y con ello tendrás la victoria en sus manos. Yo creo en ti.  
  
—Señor Conse —murmuraba el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
—No es momento para llorar muchacho, ten esto para que te rehidrates —dijo lanzándole un agua fresca como solía hacer antes de cada combate.  
  
—Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, la verdad es que sin sus consejos desde el primer gimnasio tal vez hoy no estaría aquí.  
  
Se despidió solemnemente a la par que la gran puerta del recinto de Alder se abría para la batalla que definiría al nuevo campeón.  
  
—Esto de ser un consejero de gimnasio tiene lo suyo —decía el hombre para sí—, me pregunto si en aquel entonces… tal vez si alguien me hubiese aconsejado en el momento oportuno, bueno… no es ya tiempo para rechistar, supongo; los errores se enmiendan no lamentándose lo que no se hizo en vida, sino tratando de enmendarlos de algún modo, nunca es muy tarde para ello.  
  
Y su figura desapareció a medida que el sonido del combate se intensificaba.


	12. Xenofobia [Kanto – Anime/What if?]

—¿Pueblo Paleta? ¿En Kanto? ¿¡Desde tan lejos!? ¿Como para qué? — comentaba en tono desdeñoso un chico de cabello verde olivo y una sudadera anaranjada encima. Ciertamente a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
  
—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —En verdad que Ash no estaba muy contento por esa clase de actitud.  
  
—No, ninguno —ese sarcasmo…—, es que no se suelen ver muchos  _pueblerinos_  por aquí — ¡y esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro!  
  
—¡No seas hipócrita, Trip! En el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper mencionaste que venías de PUEBLO Arcilla.  
  
—Lo sé, Arcilla no tiene ni la mitad de lo que puedes encontrar en Porcelana, pero el nombre no es en vano, mi pueblo es reconocido a nivel internacional por su producción de cerámica, ¿lo sabías? En cambio, yo nunca he escuchado nada de Kanto… creo que la Corporación Silph era de allá, ¿o era de Hoenn? Bueno, qué más da.  
  
—¡Me estás haciendo menos sólo por venir de Kanto! —Ahora sí que estaba cabreado, qué niño tan desconsiderado.  
  
—En realidad me molesta que vayas por ahí con medio mundo a decir con tanto orgullo que eres de un lugar que nadie conoce. Si vas a presumir algo, que sean tus pokémon, no tu nacionalidad. Aunque teniendo un Emolga que no vuela…  
  
A veces Ash perdía la cordura cuando le ganaban las ansias por llegar a una ciudad y tener un combate, rara vez perdía la cabeza por culpa de alguien… a menos que ese alguien se llamara Gary o Paul. Pero si le molestaba que se metieran con él, más lo hacía que lo hicieran con sus amigos. Y nadie… nadie se metía con Pikachu.  
  
—¡Voy a enseñarte lo que un “Emolga que no vuela” puede hacer!  
  
Aunque Pikachu estaba imposibilitado para usar ataques eléctricos debido a un accidente que Ash tuvo al llegar a la región de Unova, su agilidad compensaba la falta del uso de ataques especiales. Trip frunció el ceño al ver que no lo atacaba con impactruenos o rayos, seguro que sólo estaba alardeando. Snivy acertó todos los ataques de tipo planta que le mandó, incluso regaño a Ash por no conocer un ataque tan ‘básico’ como llueve-hojas, ignorando el hecho de que los pokémon nativos de Kanto no podían ejecutar dicho movimiento de modo natural. Trip sabía mucho porque leía y estudiaba, dando por hecho que el resto de los entrenadores se preparaban igual o mucho más que él. Cansado y herido, Pikachu y su mejor amigo no se dieron porvencidos, iban a demostrarle que el espíritu de lucha no era algo que podías leer en la biblioteca. Lanzándose a toda velocidad, Pikachu aprovechó un impulso adicional de su cola de hierro para darle una embestida brutal a la serpiente de pequeñas patitas dejándolo fuera de combate.  
  
Trip se mordió el labio y llamó a descansar a su nuevo compañero. Estaba consciente de que había metido la pata, había dado por novato a alguien que seguramente ya había recorrido otros lugares y al final el peso de la experiencia lo aplastó. Tenía que aprender otras cosas además de estrategias y ataques si quería que Alder le reconociera su esfuerzo.  
  
—Supongo que esta es la parte donde tengo que aceptar que soy un novato que juzgó mal, ¿no?  
  
—Algo así… pero lo importante es que reprochar por cosas como el lugar de origen o tu pokémon inicial, no tiene sentido… ¡porque chicos presumidos hay en todo el mundo!  
  
¡Trip sólo sonrió porque esa indirecta se la habían acomodado bien bonito!


	13. Leyenda [Johto - OC/Manga]

Sus ojos –azul ultramar, tan profundos y oscuros como el fondo del océano– no dejaban de posarse en esa torre cede leyendas milenarias y punto insignia de Ciudad Malva. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por en medio de aquel cielo gris que antecede tormentas incidían directamente sobre la Torre Quemada, aumentando su aura de misticismo y magnificencia. Y su mente también se difuminaba en el corredor del tiempo a donde pertenecían las historias de tiempos antiguos y voces apagadas; tanto que ni siquiera se percató de los pasos que venían desde el interior del recinto.  
  
—Deberías meterte, pronto lloverá.  
  
Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, pero su mirada desprendía la tristeza del vacío del espacio, como si en ellos no hubiese nada.  
  
—No importa, nunca llueve en el momento adecuado.  
  
Antes de poder decir palabra alguna, una mano se posó en el hombro de la joven que lo había llamado.  
  
—Déjalo Kris, todavía va tardar un rato en sanar.  
  
—Tiene que aprender a ser fuerte.  
  
—Tú debiste sentirte igual cuando murió tu padre… Oh… lo siento, no era mi intención…  
  
—Descuide, señor Earl, tiene razón. Fue gracias al apoyo de mi madre que me pude sobreponerme, a eso y mucho más… Pero Heka…  
  
—Dale tiempo, estoy seguro que con nuestro apoyo y el de otros niños entusiastas como Emerald pronto se recuperará.  
  
Entre Heka y la realidad había un mar, basto, tormentoso. Un mar forjado por las lágrimas que derramó al momento de la desgracia y las muchas tantas que se guardó para si cuando, después de un largo proceso, fue enviado a la academia del señor Earl Dervish, lugar que también era un orfanato. Un mar que hubiese querido llevar consigo para apagar el incendio.  
  
Todavía aferrado a la balsa de la cordura, en uno de esos sueños que se tienen durante la vigilia llegó a esa torre. Se vio caminando entre tablones carcomidos, paredes a medias llenas de hollín, el crujir de la madera de los retablos y el sentimiento de ser observado por las ánimas que custodiaban su lugar de descanso. Subiendo por frágiles escaleras que se hicieron polvo al usarlas y dar brincos casi imposibles, ahora se encontraba en la cima. Y ahí, como absoluto soberano, se encontraba Ho-Oh, señor de las aves y embajador entre humanos y pokémon.  
  
Su graznido retumbó en todo el lugar y extendiendo las alas, invocó un nuevo mar, uno de llamas que no quemaban al contacto. Frente a sus ojos se reavivaba la llama de una vieja leyenda, una conocida por todos los habitantes de la ciudad, tan antigua como Johto misma. Tres figuras inertes se alzaban nuevamente de entre la destrucción porque aquel no era el fuego de la destrucción sino el de la renovación; tres pokémon que perecieron en el fatídico incendio volvían a la vida… no, recibían una nueva forma y vida gracias al poder del ave arcoíris. La leyenda cobraba vida.  
  
Primero cayó una gota sobre su nariz, luego otra y en un cerrar de ojos, un diluvio se vino encima. Su cabello, negro como el carbón y rebelde como el rayo, se encontraba completamente aplacado por el agua y su rostro se encontraba tan humedecido que al menos agradecía que nadie dentro de la academia le preguntaría si estuvo llorando. Sin más remedio entró a donde se encontraba Kris, el señor Earl y los que serían sus compañeros por un largo tiempo, pero no sin dar una última mirada a ese lugar.  
  
—Me pregunto si ahora mamá y papá vigilan este mundo como pokémon. Tal vez un día los vuelva a ver de nuevo.


	14. Nocturno [Hoenn - Episodio Delta]

“El cielo nocturno de Hoenn es hermoso”. Esa era una obviedad que por ratos olvidabas; a veces era que te perdías demasiado en las investigaciones y otras que el trabajo apremiaba tanto que cuando menos te dabas cuenta ya había amanecido.  
  
 _“Igual que tu padre. Parece que no aprendiste nada bueno de él”._  
  
Pero esa noche no era para contemplar datos complejos en el monitor, ni de analizar estadísticas o de monitorear celosamente la posición de la última sonda espacial; aquella era una de celebración y júbilo porque el mundo estaba a salvo después de haber estado al borde de su desaparición. Aquella era una noche para volver a creer en los milagros tan ajenos a toda ciencia y atisbo de racionalidad, porque dos jovencitos junto con sus pokémon fueron capaces de llamar a Rayquaza y detener la colisión del asteroide… dos jovencitos que podías ver por la ventana a las afueras del centro espacial, mirando la lluvia de estrellas, tomados de la mano.  
  
“¡Qué bellas son las noches en Hoenn!” te grita tu poeta reprimido, porque le creíste al tonto que te dijo que las letras y la ciencias no se pueden andar de novios. No puedes dejar de pensar que no tienes la culpa del todo por tener esa credulidad; ahora que sabes que los universos alternos han dejado de ser una mera hipótesis, la duda de si tus padres no se hubiesen divorciado te hubiese hecho cambiar de profesión te asaltaba tal cual lo había hecho esa muchacha de capa roída y sonrisa altanera. Pero ya fuera que la singularidad del tiempo y el espacio no hubiesen jugado a tu favor, no podías quejarte de la línea del tiempo que había sido tu vida. Eres lo que eras y nada cambiaría eso.  
  
Miras nuevamente al firmamento y piensas que es casi mágico que toda la región esté contemplando el mismo cielo. No sabes si esa afirmación es del todo cierta pero por esa noche, no te molestaba creer algo por fé. Hasta te ríes un poco pensando en que ese pensamiento mágico hace crecer tu anhelo en el saber de la ciencia. De todos modos, estabas consiente que no requerías ejecutar un experimento complejo para determinar que el estar vivos, respirar, contemplar, soñar, amar… valía la pena.  
  
—Profesor Cozmo, el señor Stone desea verle.  
  
—Oh… dile que en un momento estaré con él.  
  
Esa noche, era un buen momento para ser feliz.


	15. Valente valiente [Sinnoh - Anime]

Dicen que en esta vida hay cuatro tipos de personas: las que se veían inocentes como pequeños Buneary pero eran tan terribles como un Carvanha y aquellos Sneasel con corazón de Teddiursa. Naturalmente estaban los que se veían y eran temibles como un Garchomp furioso y los que eran puros e inocentes como un Jumpluff.  
  
Poner a Brandon dentro de uno de estos grupos era complejo. Su semblante era serio y hasta malhumorado, pero quienes lo conocían dentro del Frente de Batalla sabían que era un tipo que de vez en cuando le daba por contar un chascarrillo y que en general no era un mal sujeto. Le apodaban ‘Valente’ por si insignia a la valentía, misma que debían tener sus oponentes para hacerle frente a sus tres pokémon legendarios.  
  
En efecto, en Kanto era un hombre respetado, el as de batalla más fuerte de todos, un coloso como sus capturas. Un hombre valiente. Pero su grandeza dejaba tras de sí una sombra de mayor tamaño. La penumbra de Brandon llegaba hasta un pequeño lugar en Sinnoh, una cabaña en Rocavelo; extendiéndose sobre el rostro demacrado de una madre que no para de toser, un bebé envuelto que no deja de llorar y un niño que pregunta sin cesar cuándo volverá papá… un niño que en su nombre llevaba grabado la fascinación del hombre que le dio la vida… Reggie. A la sombra de toda batalla, se encontraba la tumba de aquella mujer que hasta el último momento esperó el regreso de su amado, ese que le prometió regresar en cuanto viese cumplido su sueño de poseer a los pokémon que desde niño habían robado su atención. A espaldas de su fama crecía el odio de un niño pequeño que sólo conocía el abandono y las falsas palabras de su hermano… “ _Todo estará bien, Paul, se fuerte”_.   
  
Entonces se acordaba y de pronto se le iba ese valor, sencillamente no tenía rostro que mostrarle a lo que quedaba de su desmoronada familia que no fuese una máscara de todo lo que en su trabajo representaba.  
  
Sinnoh era la tierra donde los valientes temblaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclimatación es la habilidad que permite anular los efectos del clima. Sólo Psyduck y Golduck la tienen como habilidad primaria


End file.
